Harp
Harp02.jpg Harp06.jpg Harp07.jpg Harp04.jpg Harp05.jpg Bio Full Name: Harp Note Aliases: Harpy, Alchemist Chef. Alignment: Lawful Neutral Opposing Characters: None Archetype: '''None '''Inspiration: None Mythological/Theological Equivalent: None Apparent Age: 20 Race: Giant Gender: Female Hair: Long, dark pink color. Eyes: Violet Height: 8'3" (2,51m) Weight: 350lbs (158kg) Body Type: Voluptous body, somewhat chubby, but she doesnt care about it, instead loves showing it. Physical Features: Tall, Brown skin. Markings: None. Tattoos/Body Jewelry: Silver hair brooch. Clothing: '''Likes to wear little to no clothing. In public she wears a Swimsuit, a pair of magical shoes that makes her float, and fingerless gloves. When she's sent into combat, can change into full Thames Plate Armor if it's really needed. '''Weapon Specialization: Cylinders, always uses Hurricane+Rebis Guard, combines with the use of a lance. Place of Residence: Tara, Rath Royal Castle. Place of Birth: Uladh. Citizenship: Legal. Languages: '''Spanish and English. '''Vocals: Has a soft and gentle voice, at least when she's in a calm situation. Known Relatives: None, her parents lived in Tailteann, and worked for the military, but they both died on a mission when she was a little girl. Friends: Has never got really close to others, so can't claim she has. Profession: Royal Alchemist, Chef. Occupations: Royal Family's Alchemist, Glewyas' Assistant Chef. Affiliations: Aliech Kingdom. Primary Deadly Sin: Lust Positive Personality Traits: Trustworthy Negative Personality Traits: Naughty Quirks: Complains about boring tasks when nobody sees her, nevertheless, always gives her all on them. Likes: Food, lazing around, gathering ingredients. Dislikes: Criminals, people who rushes without plan, rats. Enemies: People who don't follow the law. Favorite Food: Bacon. Favorite Drink: '''Orange Juice. '''Favorite Color: '''Pink '''Favorite Hobbies: '''Traveling in her scooter. '''Special Abilities: High quality cooking, mid-range combat. Character Description: ''' In reality she is more introverted than she looks, though she always hides it, since she doesnt like to be made fun of it. She tries to keep her cool most of the time, because she wants to be seen as a reliable person, who you can count for anything, also, if she sees you doing something wrong dont expect her to ignore it. Loves to laze around but if she has something to do, she will do it without fail. '''Main Theme Song: None yet. Background -Overview- Having been born on Uladh Continent, she's not really attached to her Giant's traditions, acts indifferent when asked about Giant v/s Elves stories, like they didn't have anything to do with her. She hasn't visited Iria after all. Even so, won't stay quiet if provoked by elves, she has Giant's blood after all. -Childhood: Tailteann- Born on the city of Tailteann, Harp's parents were members of the Giant Expeditionary Force, both of them working as warriors. Her mother stopped activities when she noticed her pregnancy. During her childhood she took an interest on alchemy, having a teacher like Dorren was a bless. And seeing as how she had something to do aside from playing the farmer, the mother decided to rejoin to the troops. The girl wanted to join too, though she wouldnt accept being told that she was too small to do so. So one day, heared her parents had an important mission on the shadow realm, and she really wanted to go with them, but that was out of the question and she knew it, so instead she followed them in secret to the altar. -Childhood: Tara- After that, she doesnt remember much about what happened, just the tragic sight of all the Forces annilathed, including her parents. After that she couldn't stand being on the city... which brought memories of the carnage that took place on the mirrowed place. Dorren, who was taking care of her for now, sent the girl to live at the Rath Royal Castle, so she could be more at peace and still keep her studies of alchemy, thanks to that later she would be know as a Royal Alchemist. She really didnt like the place much, people were expecting of her to behave like a noble, taking etiquette classes or using ostentous clothing, which hated very much, that made her change into a more reserved child, but she would bear it for now, all for the goal of turning into a great alchemist and make her own findings about the tragedy. -Royal Alchemist- Years later, she won the rank of Royal Alchemist, and since nobody could really complain much at that point about her, stopped with all the noble acting and started wearing clothing that she knew those high class people would scream in agony when seeing her. Over the years she also took a liking to the grand food she was served on a daily basis, and while she had a lot of interest on making her own food, it wasnt something allowed either. But now, that was another story, the giant woman made her way to the Master Chef, Glewyas, and asked her to teach her about all he knew, a rather strange request from sombody of her position, but he liked the idea and accepted, so on their free time they would start cooking all sort of dishes. To the point she couldnt be considered her student anymore, but rather, the Chef Assistant. -Present- On present day, she is on the wait of any kind of requests for her R.A. job or, the occasionally banquets at Tara Castle, helping with the preparations. All of that while she keeps studying the shadow realm and their mysteries... Category:Character